JayPac High: Rise to Greatness
by Jayjet777
Summary: A school from Seattle decides to enter the US National Senshadou Tournament, only to find out that the leaders from the best Senshadou teams in Japan are coming to observe the Final rounds. Join them as they steal victory from the jaws of defeat, as well as a few hearts. Fighting against some of the best schools in America, from in their own state to across the country.
1. First round Debut

It was just a normal day on the Gerald R. Ford, when the noises started. The sound of cannons firing filled the air around the training course where they practiced. "Cease fire!" The commander shouted. His name was Javari Bogan, commonly referred to as Jay. This was his second year as a commander and today was a special day for them. "All tanks, Return to the Garage!" He shouted into the radio. The sound of 30 tanks rumbled through the air as they made their way to the garage.

 **JayPac Tank Garage**

"Ok, listen up! We have some exciting news for you guys. This year our team has entered into the US Senshadou Tournament. This is how it will go, First we fight two schools in the preliminary rounds, The we go to regionals then semifinals, and finally the Championship." Jay explained to the now listening crews. "Not only that," His Co-commander, Pascal added. "We will be visited by the best team commanders from the birthplace of Senshadou, Japan! So let's do our best to get there." All the crews responded with a loud "Yeah!" "Alright, our first battle is against our in-state rival, Spokane High school. As you know, last year they beat us in the state championship. There is now way in hell we're gonna lose to them again. No need to go over their playstyle, since we already know how they play. The battlefield will be centered in the town of Moses Lake, WA. For those C-17 pilots, like myself, we know the area very well, but still study up on some maps. This will be played in the Suburbs and open fields of this area." He points to the map of the battlefield. "Many other small towns are in the area, which means plenty of ambush and sniping locations. Our plan is start near the Northwest corner of the arena and work our way southeast. If all goes to plan, we should be in combat within 20 minutes." As jay went on explaining the plan to his crews, the all took notes on what to do and not to do. "Our opponent uses mainly German tanks, with a few American and Russian tanks in the mix. Be on the lookout for these tanks." He points out a picture of the T-34-100, IS-1, and KV-2 zis 6. "These tanks can and will knock you out from far range. Also watch out for the Brummbar. That is all, go home get some sleep and Be ready to move out tomorrow." As the crews left, Jay and pascal were conversing whether they should take the Antonov for this airlift. "I say we take it, it's got a larger payload" "Pascal you know as well as I do, that the 124 cant short field. Besides, we can just call up a tanker if we need to refuel." Jay said. Pascal thought about it, and agreed. "I'll tell you this, if we make it to the finals, we'll take the 124." "Ok, you're right, no need to rub it in my face." They laughed and walked home. "Hey, be up and ready early tomorrow, we got tanks to move." Jay said. "Wilco!"

 **JayPac Airport**

Even though it was around 6 AM, the cargo division was busy. Parents saying goodbye t their children, pilots doing preflights on their planes and tanks being loaded into them. Jay was on the flight deck of the first scheduled flight of the day.

"Tanks and crew are ready in the back, doors closed." Pascal said as he entered the cockpit. "Good, let's get the show on the road." They began the startup procedure of the big jet, which was revised to save some fuel. "Don't start engines 1 and 4 just yet." Jay said. "Why?" "We need to conserve fuel, we start them up while we're taxiing to the runway." Jay explained. They got clearance from the tower and began their taxi. "Weather out at Moses Lake is said to be windy, but clear." Pascal stated. "Most likely we're gonna have to crosswind this thing, huh?" Jay said, jokingly. "Globemaster 001, heavy, cleared for takeoff runway 34, turn right to heading 079, climb and maintain 5000." "Cleared for takeoff 34, turn to heading 079, climb and maintain 5000, Globemaster 001." The C-17 taxied into position. "Brake on throttle to 90." Pascal pushed the throttle to 90% power, which made the aircraft lean forward due to the brake being pressed. "All good" "Full power, release brake." The Globemaster went from standstill to airborne in about 5 seconds.

The airlift went on for the entire day and by the time it was complete, the match was only a day away. "Jesus that took long." Jay said after closing up the last of the C-17's. "Yeah, we only have today to rest for the match tomorrow. Furthermore, we should go over the plan of attack tonight with the team." Pascal said. Jay nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk to the terminal.

 **Moses Lake Best Western**

When they got to the hotel, he saw the team starting to gather in the Conference room. "Can i have your attention, please!" Jay shouted, which caused the entire room to go quiet. "Thank you. As you know, tomorrow is the day where we make our grand debut. JayPac vs. Spokane, a battle to rock the State of Washington, or so they say. Our school hasn't been in this tournament in 10 years, and the last time we were, we lost in the semifinals to Lone Star High. Well we are here to change that. We are going to win, this battle, the next battle and we will go all the way!" Jay said, confidently. The room went wild, then calmed down after a few. "Alright, so here's the plan." Pascal said pointing at the map. "We will start from Winchester, make our way to the Highway. From there we will split up into three different groups. Team Sniper, led by Cody, will get off I-90 at around the Suncrest RV park. There they will continue to the edge of the water and take out anyone they see trying to cross the river." Pascal explained. "Team Scout, led by myself," Jay said "Will take a the highway into town, as well as Team Shield. Shield will be led by Pascal. From the time we get off the bridge, Shield will take point and go ahead of scout. If our forces meet in the town, the plan is for Shield to hold them off, while the scout teams flank around the enemy. Got it.?" Everyone responded with an affirmative. "Good, now eat some food, get rested, and ready for tomorrow. By the way, the tank list of each team is in each of your rooms, so dont ask who's with who." Jay said.

 **Winchester, WA, The next day**

"This is Scout Actual, to all tanks, radio check." Jay said into his headset. He got a response of 5/5 or loud and clear. "Alright, all tanks, Engines on, weapons check." The sounds of many engines starting up filled the air, the commanders were sticking out the commanders hatches, waiting for the order to move out. "All tanks, Advance!" The tanks started forward, the tracks rattling and engines revving up they started their journey to the battleground. After a few minutes they made it to I-90 which ran straight through Moses Lake. "Scout actual, this is Shield actual." "Go ahead." "How will we know when to get off?" "Well I'm leading the convoy, I'll tell you when." They continued driving down the highway, after about 20 minutes they made it to the first checkpoint. "Waypoint reached, Sniper team, detach from the convoy and head northeast." Jay said. "Roger that, good luck dude. Sniper team on me!" Jay look back to see the Panther II swerve off to the left, followed by the M10s and M36s of his group. He saw Cody give a quick salute, and watched as he disappeared into his tank.

 **Moses Lake, WA**

10 minutes passed from the time they last heard from Sniper team. "Approaching the bridge, Shield group take point." Jay said. "Roger" "Scout group, Open up the gap, and allow the heavies to pass." Jay said. The Light tanks made a gap and allowed the Shield Group Which consisted of a T29, T34, IS-3, and 6 M26 Pershings. "Moving over the bridge." Pascal said. The tanks rumbled over the bridge in the two columns. "Anything yet?" "Negative, wait. Turrets 45 right!" The turrets of the far side of the column on the river side turned to face the threat. Through the gaps of houses a group of T-34-57's moving toward the bridge. "All tanks ready up!" Jay shouted. The T-34's spotted the large convoy and opened fire. The smaller caliber shells bounced off the thicker armor of the heavies up front. "Open fire!" Jay shouted. The 105 and 122mm's of the T29 and IS-3 opened up in quick succession. One by one the T-34's went down. "Enemy tanks destroyed! Keep an eye out though, if one is here, there could be others." Pascal said. "Keep it pushing, if we get into town, we can find some cover." Jay said. The column moved quickly, as to try and avoid an ambush attack. "Enemy tank right! KV-2!" The KV opened fire, knocking out an M24 and M26. "Shield 4 and Scout 8 are down!" Jay said. "Opening fire!" The M18's 76mm opened up on the KV, knocking it out in one shot. "KV down, ready next shell!" Jay shouted. "Aye" Caleb slammed another AP shell into the breach. "Ready Up!" "Jay were taking fire! Sniper team taking fire!" He heard over the radio. "T-34-100! Sniper 8 is down!" One by on he heard the tanks being knocked out. "Sniper Actual, pull back, get back to the group!" "Roger that, Sniper 2, 5, and 9 fall back!" He peeked out the turret of to see the remains of Sniper team pulling away from the area. "Keep it pushing guys, they'll catch up!" The convoy started moving again, but stopped at the end of the bridge, met by fire from 76, 85, and 100mm shells. "We've been surrounded!" "Angle! Angle!" The shouts of panic sounded off in Jays headset. He had to come up with a plan quickly if they were to make it out of this one.

"Shield 2 is out, that 100 got us!" Jay heard. "Shield team prepare to charge. They only have mediums…" "IS-1 down!" Pascal said. "Anyway, your tanks should be able to literally break through the forces. Now go! Full speed!" Jay finished. The heavies started to roll gradually gaining speed. The shells bounced off the now speeding armor. "Prepare for impact!" Pascal shouted. The IS-3 collided with an M4A2, knocking it over. The russian heavy was then hit from behind by a Pershing, which pushed it through the tanks. "I shall give you more Horsepowers!" The commander shouted. The column of JayPac's tanks broke through the formation of T-34s and Shermans. "This is where the fun begins!" Jay shouted. "Hard left!" Courtney threw the Hellcat into a left drift, swinging the gun around at an M4. "On its way!" The M4 was knocked out. Now the rest of the tanks were chasing the hellcat. "180 reversal!" Again, the hellcat was spun around and now going in reverse. "Ready!" Jay discharged another shell, this time into a pursuing T-34-76. "Again!" "Ready!" Another one down. "Forward!" The hellcat stopped going in reverse and started to move forward again. Then a shell larger than the 100 went off and knocked out two of the Tanks chasing the Hellcat. "Get going, we've got you covered Scout actual." Pascal said over the radio. "They're only down to 12, Scout team, whatever is left of you guys come with me." Jay said. The Hellcat waited for the rest of the tanks of his group to catch up. Only two tanks came. "This is it, isn't it?" "Scout 2 copies" "Scout 5 copies" "well, wherever the enemy is, we'll find them." Jay said. He check his map and decided where they should begin to search. "The most likely spot for their commanding force would be…" They were suddenly fired upon by 75 and 85mm shells. "Well that answers our question. Return Fire!" The three tanks opened up on the Shermans and T-34's. Eventually all that was left was the Hellcat and the Commanding T-34. "Drive" The hellcat lurched forward and gradually gained speed. The T-34-85 fired, but missed, allowing the Hellcat to open fire. "On its way!" The hellcat opened up, knocking out the Command T-34. "Enemy Command tank down!" Jay said. _Match over JayPac High school wins!_


	2. Falling Star

**JayPac Tank Garage**

"Well boys, that was a good match, even though we lost an entire group. That's not the point though, we fought a well and we came on top. Our next match is in a week against our rival school, Lone Star High. From what I heard, they have better tanks than ours, but we won't go over that right now. For now, go home and rest. Again, great job today." The team started to make they're way to the exits. "Hey, Pascal!" He turned around to look at Jay. "Were taking the Antonov!" "Yes!"

After a couple days of rest, the team was ready to learn about Lone Star High. "Ok, listen up! As you know, our rival, Lone Star High, is our next opponent, and information from an unnamed source states that they have improved their arsenal. I heard that in the match they will be bringing, Mauses, not one, multiple mauses." "3 to be precise" Pascal added. The group started to buzz. "Hey, Listen! This is why we are going to create a new tactic of destroying this monster. Lone Star's MBT, the M4, should be no problem, aside from a few tigers and a Jumbo."

"Our area of battle will be centered around the town of Denison,TX, a few miles from the border of texas and oklahoma, in fact the battle area does take place in the two states. Sniper team, there won't be any high area's to snipe from, just like Moses Lake, so your best be is to just try and find a nice sniping position. Now, knowing the Maus is the largest tank ever built, it will most likely be in the city, waiting in ambush to wipe us all out. Now gunners, raise your hand." All the gunners raised their hand. "We're gonna learn about the trap shot." The gunners all had a look of confusion on they're face. "The trap shot only works on some tanks, like the maus, or the IS-3. This occurs when the shell hits the sweet spot, between the bottom of the mantlet, and the top of either an ammo rack, or in the maus's case, the engine deck." The explanation went on for some time before they finally headed for practice.

 **JayPac Shooting Range**

"Alright, for today, gunners, IS-3 is the target. You have to find that sweet spot to knock it out. Like so." Jay sent a shell downrange, into the sweet spot of the tank. "Thats a KO, Jay!" Pascal said over the radio. "Alright, everyone gets a shot." They all took a shot, most of them hit their mark, while some hit too high or too low. After about 2 hours of practicing they called it a day. "Alright team, good practice." They all responded and started to make their way to the tank garage. On the way back the trailed the IS-3, which was being towed by the T34. Pascal was riding in the American tank destroyer. "So, what's new with your family?' Jay asked. "Well, Kai got recruited to some school in Asia, and he has a girlfriend. In fact, my dad is taking me to Japan to visit him and his girlfriends family." He explained. "Maybe I should come along." Jay said jokingly. "Oh, i'll ask the mother if you can go next time." Pascal said. "I heard she is very strict on who comes in the house." "She sounds horrifying, Pascal. Well if i can't go, send my regards." Jay said."Will do."

 **JayPac Airport**

The crews of the tanks all took their seats in the passenger compartment above the cargo hold, the crew was getting prepared to fly. "Flight deck to load crew, payload secure?" Jay said into the ground based radio. "All good, nose clear, payload secure." "roger that, kenji, close her up." "Yessir." The nose of the large russian cargo jet came down and secured after about two minutes. "Start em' up." "Fuel line, open, Engine switch, idle." "Engine 1 and 4 coming up." Cody said. "Engine 2 and 3 are up and running." The roar of the engine filled the flight deck, instinctively prompting everyone's headsets on. "JayPac Ground, Ruslan 001 heavy, requesting taxi clearance" "Rulan 001 heavy, cleared to taxi, hold short of runway." The engines increased in power, and the plane started to roll. "Ruslan 001 heavy, cleared to taxi, hold short of the runway." The large russian cargo plane made its way to the end of the runway. "Hey look, we got people lined up on the side of the airport grounds waving." Pascal said. He waved back, even seeing a JayPac High Flag being flown in the wind. He throttled up engine 4 and throttled it back down. Jay opened his window and stuck his flag out waving it in the wind. "Ruslan 001 heavy , cleared for takeoff, good luck in the match guys." "Cleared for takeoff, thanks tower, i'll tell the team." They both close the windows and got ready for takeoff. The flaps were set and the plane was lined up. "Brake on throttle to 90." The plane kneeled forward a bit as the jet was getting ready to take flight."All is good Jay" "Full power, lets fly." The brake was off and the big russian jet started to roll down the runway. "80, V1, rotate, V2"' They were airborne and on the way to Texas.

 **North Texas Regional Airport/Staging area**

The tanks were being unloaded from the Ruslan, and they were the last ones to arrive. "Time is about 5pm. I'm surprised we got here in the time we did" Jay said. The M18 was the last tank off the aircraft, which was then closed up. The convoy of tanks drove to the staging area to store the tanks for the next day. "Time is 7pm, tanks are stored. I'm gonna go stay with my family." Jay said. "OK boss, see ya tomorrow buddy." Pascal said.

The next day came, and Jay was already checking the tanks bright and early. "Hey, buddy. How long you been here." Pascal asked, surprised to see Jay. "About an hour." Jay said from atop the T29. Jay climbed down to meet his friend. "I also heard that some of the Senshadou captains from Japan are arriving today, and want to meet us after the battle." Jay said. Pascal's eyes widened. "Your kidding, right?" he asked. "Nope, I just got the message." Jay said as he pulled out his phone to show him the email. "Okay then, glad I packed something nice." Pascal said. They both laughed and continued to check the tanks. Slowly the entire team was ready to go by the time the battle was ready. "Alright team, this is our rival, our schools haven't fought in years, so let's go out there and show them what we got!" Jay said over the radio.

 **Sherman,TX**

_JayPac Vs. Lone Star, Begin match!_ Jay saw the starting flare. "Alright teams, Full speed ahead, formation Bravo!" The tanks shifted into the formation with ease as they begun to drive. Jay looked at his map, according to it, they were on the US route 75. "If we keep on this highway, we should be in Denison in about 25 minutes." Jay said. "So,you have family here?" Kenji asked over the radio. "Yea, a few miles to the east. I was with them last night, maybe one day i'll invite you guys over." Jay said. "If they have a mansion" Pascal poked. The team laughed at that one. "Good one, now keep your eyes peeled, they do have Chaffe's you know."Jay said. "They're coming from the border of the two states, I doubt that they're actually close." Cody said. "You may be right, Sniper actual."

 **Denison,TX**

"Sniper actual, skirt around the town and see if you can find cover on the west side. Shield actual, you're Maus hunting, find those super heavies and neutralize them. Scout we gotta find the main force and neutralize the command tank. It should be a Jumbo sherman." "Roger that!" Pascal and cody said. The groups split off and headed into their position. Jay open the turret hatch and looks up. "I hope you brought your rain gear, this looks like a big one." Thunder boomed in the distance. Soon the downpour began, first lighty, then heavily. "Its really coming down, Jay!" Courtney said. "I know!, let's find a place to park for now!" Jay responded. "Scout group halt tanks, well wait it out." the convoy of 10 light tanks all stopped and waited."Shield group how's your search going?" "Not well, and the rain doesn't help." Pascal replied. "Same here, Jay, we can't move through this weather efficiently." Cody said. _Everyone is essentially stuck, on both side of the rain curtain. If I can find a position to ambush the enemy, i can directly make contact with the enemy force._ "Alright, Scout 2 take command until I say so, im gonna try to find a nice ambush position east a little north of here." "Roger, good luck bro." "Right back at you. Forwards Courtney." The hellcat accelerated away from the group of chaffee's. "Jay, Maus in sight, he opened up on us!" "Roger that, remember the takedown."

The IS-3 was down the road from the Maus. "Shield 2, Shield 3, get on his sides! I'll draw his fire!." "Roger!" The Three tanks moved up, quickly closing the gap between them. The Maus fired, , the shot went over, but knocked out an M26. "Shield 5 is out!" "The Hell! Shell Away!" The IS fired, its shell bouncing off the Heavily armored mantle of the super heavy. "Partake in the open!" Kenji yelled. "On its way!" The T34 fired, this one hit its mark, bouncing off the bottom of the mantlet, into the engine. "Enemy Maus, KO!" Kenji yelled. "Nice shot Kenji!" Pascal said. Then another 1128 took out two more M26's. "Shield 4 and 9 are down!" "Set those Clocks!" Pascal Shouted. The T29 already on target, fired. "Enemy Maus Down!" "That's 2 down, one more to go!"

"Enemy force spotted, Opening up, Sniper actual out! All sniper tanks open up!" All the tanks in the area opened up on the enemy force of M4's., knocking most of them out. "Most of the enemy force is retreating in your direction Scout actual. 4 M4's, a Jumbo, and a Tiger 1H." "roger that, Scout team, prepare an ambush, we finish this now." The Group of tanks moved into position to intercept the enemy. "Here they come!" Jay said. The Tiger opened fire, taking out a Chaffee that was in front of him."Shit! Scout 10 is out! Return fire, blow his tracks off!" They Chaffe's opened fire on the tiger, causing it to spin out. "On its way!" The hellcats 76mm opened up and hit the tiger's engine."Switch targets, the the other tanks are coming from behind it." "We got it!" Jay heard before he saw shots going left to right. One by one the enemy tanks get knocked out including the command tank. Well all that's left is that last…" A shot rings out, and seconds later 2 chaffees are out. "MAUS!" one of the scout tank commanders shouted. "Scatter, Pascal!, Your up!" "Already aiming, and Shell Away!" The 122 left the barrel and hit the sweet spot, knocking it out. The rain was starting to let up as the battle ended. _Victory to JayPac High School!_


	3. New York, New York!

**Dallas, TX/Reunion Tower**

Pascal and Jay were on the elevator going up to the special dinner that they were invited too. "You nervous?" Jay asked. "I'll be honest, I am. I hope my Japanese isn't too crude." He answered. " What about you?" Jay didn't answer, he just smiled and adjusted his shirt. They got to the floor, surprised by the number of girls there were. "Wow, well Senshadou is a Girls only sport in Japan." Jay said. They stepped out the elevator and headed to the area where the dinner. Most of the girls stopped their conversations briefly to look at them. "There he is, that's the Japanese President of Senshadou." Jay gestured to an older looking man sitting at a table closer to the windows. They walk over and introduced themselves. "Good evening sir, I am Javari Bogan, Captain of the JayPac High School Senshadou team." "I am Pascal Butler, Vice Commander of the JayPac Senshadou team. Pleased to make your acquaintance." They both bowed. The look on the president face was shock, he didn't expect that they would know any Japanese. "The pleasure is mine, please go and meet the other commanders and vice commanders." He responded. "Will do." Jay said. They walked away and sat a table. "Well he seemed nice, for now" Pascal said.

A petite brown-haired girl walked up to them and sat at the table, along with a smaller girl, eating a bag of potato chips. "Hello, I'm Jay, Commander of JayPac High. who might you be?" "I'm Miho Nishizumi, Commander of Ooarai Girls Academy." "I'm Anzu, Vice Commander." _Very unlady like I see as well._ Jay thought. "Pleasure to meet you both, I'm the vice commander by the way. Pascal's the name." Pascal said. Soon the other commanders came over to introduce themselves. "I'm Maho Nishizumi, Commander of Kuromorimine Academy. This is my vice commander, Erika Itsumi." "Hello there." "Pleasure to meet you." Jay said. The next girl, was being carried on top of a taller girl. "Which one of you is the commander?" Pascal asked. "That would be me, The Mighty Katyusha!" The smaller girl said. "I'm Nonna, Pleasure to meet you." The taller girl said. "Nice to meet you both." Nonna looked at Pascal and gave him a smile. "Hey, buddy i think you just snagged one." Jay whispered. "Pascal, was it? I saw that you command a Stalin 3." She said calmly. "Ha-ha, yeah i do." "You know, I command a Stalin 2…." "NONNA! I'm hungry!" Katyusha said. "Yes, Katyusha. Bye Pascal." She walked off with katyusha in tow. The little commander turned around and gave pascal a death stare. "Oh my, I think you just found an Akula, buddy." Jay said. "That little shark just stole my eye candy." Jay pats him on the shoulder. "Ah, don't worry, I think you'll see her again." Jay said. "Now we gotta go, we're on the first airlift back." "Not me, I'm heading straight to Japan from here." "Oh, well have a good trip."

 **JayPac Garage**

A few days had passed since the Lone Star Battle, and they were getting ready for the Semi-finals. "Alright boys, that was a good battle. Thanks to shield team, we had a clean wipe. Now our next opponent was last year's Tournament Champion, New York High. This is a team that beat not one, but eight Professional Senshadou teams. This school is ruthless and very skilled. Their commander is an old friend of mine, by the name of Charles. His tank is always marked with the infinity sign, just like mine. Our battlefield will be in Harlem New York." He explained. "But what about the damages and stuff?" One person asked. "The government has already taken care of that." Jay answered. "Now onto their tanks. They mainly use the Panther G, Their command tank is a T29. They also have an arrangement of heavy tanks ranging from the KV-1 to the T-28 They most likely will take their lighter tanks, but they could take the heavies as well. They generally use tactics that include surrounding and eliminating the enemy, especially in this type of environment. Our battlefield will expand all the way to the Bronx, which is why we need to practice ambush tactics." Jay went on to explain the importance of ambushing and the correct way. Eventually Pascal came back the day before the Airlift and began to practice with them. "Alright, get some sleep and be ready for the Airlift tomorrow!" Jay said. _Tomorrow can't come soon enough._ He thought.

 **Central Park Staging Area**

"Damn, New York really is Excited to see a tank match, huh?" Jay said to Pascal. "Yeah, Heard they haven't seen a tank match in the city in years." Pascal replied. "Word is that the only reason they hadn't had a match here was because they were afraid of the traffic flow and property damage, but traffic is bad here anyway and this is a way to demolish buildings that have been around for a while" "Well then, let's show these New yorkers who they're messing with." Jay said, fist bumping Pascal.

By the time they got back to their tanks, the match was ready to start, and snow started falling. "We got snow boys! It's our lucky day." Jay said as he climbed into the tank. "Start em' up." He said over the radio. The Hellcat started up, along with the other tanks beside him. Jay stuck his head out the turret hatch and waited to give the signal. _Match Start!_ He gave the signal and the tanks moved out.

 **Harlem, NY**

They column of tanks moved through the slowly developing snowy streets, the heavies covering the left side a front, the TD's toward the middle and the rest at the back. Slowly they moved north, towards the Bronx. "Shield Actual, make a left on 145th, well take the bridge over, from there, Half of scout team, will go with shield, the other half will go with sniper. 6-10, your with sniper. Ok?" "Roger" they all responded. The column got to the bridge and made their way across. "Alright, operation 'New York, New York' is a go." The tanks split off into their separate groups and began to get into position. "Sniper 5 is down, panther left, LEFT!" The tanks at the back of the column began to get knocked out one, by one. "Jesus Christ! Shield Push into the college!" Jay ordered.

 **West Bronx**

The remaining tanks of JayPac pushed through the college, to avoid the ambush. They kept going down Grand concourse, trying to loose them. "Targets in sight! Panthers!" Cody said. "Give them the business!" Jay shouted. "All tanks if you have a shot, take it, were already down 4 tanks. Lets repay the favor!" The tanks all turned there turrets and began to open fire on the pursuing german mediums. "Ha ha! Shield 8 knocked out a Panther!" "Shield 10 bagged one!" "Nice job, keep it up, Shield actual, make a right on 172nd. We'll cut through the park and try to set up in Claremont." Jay said, looking at his map. "Roger that, Turning on 172nd." The column made the right turn and blasted through the park. "Alright, shield 2, shield 3, You guys double back towards the college. Tell us if they are heading that way. If you see a panther, that doesn't have an 88, knock it out. Scout 4 and 5, go with them." "Roger that Jay" The T29 and T34 as well as 2 chaffees left the area. "Alright the rest of you spread out and recon the area. Blast any tank that isn't JayPac." The snow was starting to stick to the ground as the group started to spread out. "Sniper actual, how's you end of the search going?" Jay asked. "Yeah, well…we're under enemy fire, and we're surrounded. Almost the entire group is gone." "Ok, try to create an opening so that you can get out. If you do, rendezvous with Kenji who should be by the college."

 **Harlem**

"Just keep loading those shells!" Cody shouted. The loader slammed another one into the breach. "Loaded!" "Firing!" The 88mm went into the lower plate of a panther. "This is sniper 2 i have an idea!" "Go ahead!" "We could drive our tanks into one of the tanks and push them out the way!"

He thought about it for a moment, then decided that it would allow them a chance at escape. "Go!" He shouted. The M36, moved in front and rammed the panther, making just enough room to let them and the remains of their group through. "Sniper 7 is out! Good luck bro!" The panther II and 2 M36's made it through and headed to the rendezvous point.

 **West Bronx**

"Jesus, Christ Kenji, Close the Hatch. We're freezing!" Said one of the loaders in the T34. Kenji was on the lookout for the Panther II, but still saw nothing. "NY Panther!" The T34 fired, knocking out the panther. "Update at the Rendezvous, enemy panther down, Scout." He said into the radio. "Nice Job, keep looking for our panther." After about 20 minutes, the familiar sound of M36 tank destroyer engines were heard, soon enough kenji saw them. "I have eyes on the prize Jay! I count 3 tanks." Kenji said. They came closer and passed between the two American heavies. "Alright let's head back." Kenji climbed back in the tank. "Nice work boys." Then the sound of cannon shells hitting the tanks behind them could be heard. "Shield 3 taking fire! Turning turret." "Scout 4, 5, get back to the group with sniper, we'll hold them off." Kenji ordered. The T34 stopped to turn around, using the icy road to its advantage. "Shield 3, hold on, we're almost there!" The T34 stopped in front of the T29, still giving it room to fire. The 75mm German shells bounced off the T34's angles armor and mantlet.

"Open fire!" The T29 and the T34 opened up on the advancing German tanks, knocking out the two at the front. "Ready!" "Again!" The two tanks fired in unison again, hitting the next two tanks. "They're retreating!" Then they saw the long barrel of the command tank. "That's not a regular pershing, that's a Super Pershing!" Kenji said. "Shield 3 Move!" The T29 began to move, just as the T26E1-1 hit the T34. "Shield 2 is out! Super Pershing heading your way Shield actual!" Pascal was silent. "Pascal, we need to move, we'll double back towards Harlem. Let's Move!" The Hellcat lead the column of tanks away from the Super Pershing, which was on their tail. They went up towards Kingsbridge. They doubled back to Harlem on Broadway, and the snow was getting worse.

 **Harlem**

"Hey buddy, here come the snow!" Pascal said. "This isn't ace combat, plus we're not even in planes." Jay said. He got the reference, though. The column crossed into Harlem still no enemy tanks. "This is Shield 6, we've got a tail." Jay turned around to see not one but 8 panthers on their tail. He counted each of the shots. "Return fire!" The tanks at the back opened up, but it was very tough to see the targets. Eventually they knocked out 4 tanks, but still had the other four to deal with. Then a gun more powerful than the Pershing's 90mm went off, destroying two of JayPac's pershings. "Super Pershing." Jay said quietly. By now JayPac has 9 tanks to New York's 12. "STOP THE TANKS" All the tanks hit the brakes, just as two shots from down a street rang. The shell scraped the front of the hellcat. "Defensive positions!" The tanks scrambled to each corner and set up do defend the hellcat. Shots started to ring out, from both sides. "Reloaded" "Shell Away!" The IS-3 fired down a block and knocked out Two panthers. "Double KO, I just made us a path in case we need to get going." "Sniper 8 is out! We took another panther with us though!" The enemy tanks started to close in. then the Super pershing blasted into the area. "WE"VE BEEN COMPRAMISED! MOVE!" Jay Shouted. The tank fired, nearly hitting the hellcat if the Panther II hadn't have backed up into the shot. "Go Jay, Go!" The Hellcat accelerated forward and made a left down the street that the IS had shot down. Once the hellcat was in the clear, the IS, Trailed it, along with the other tanks. The New York tanks began to close on them. Picking off each tank one by one. "Shit, were down to Three tanks!" the Commander of the remaining M36 said. "Yeah, but so are they. Just keep moving." Pascal thought about doing something risky, and did it. "Jay, whatever you do, just keep driving, you too Sniper 4." "Pascal what are you saying?" The IS, did a quick 180 and drove toward the 3 pursuing tanks. Jay popped out of his turret to see the IS charging in the other direction. "Pascal, No!" The IS, fired, knocking out a panther, in turn, the Super Pershing knocked out the IS in quick secession. "Keep going Jay, show them what JayPac is all about! Shield actual is Knocked out." He the Super Pershing fire its MG's. "Sniper 4 about face, we end this now." Jay said. The hellcat and the M36 both turned around and headed back towards the enemy tanks. "Take out that panther!" The M36 fired, but the shot bounced off the top of the tank. "On its way!" Jay fired, his shot going into the track of the panther, causing it to spin out. "Firing!" The M36 hit its mark, knocking out the panther, again the Super Pershing fired, knocking out the M36. "Wrong move, Charles." The M18, went to full speed and blew past the T26E1-1, using the slick road to his advantage. "Courtney, hit it!" The tank drifted into a position on the soft side of the Heavy tank. "Mahalo" He fired, the round entered the side of the pershing, knocking it out. _JayPac High is the Winner._


	4. The Final Battle

**JayPac High AN-124 Enroute to JayPac**

Jay was in the cargo walking around checking the last of the tanks. It had been a busy day for them, especially with the close call victory. It was taking its toll on Jay, and the crew started to notice. "Hey bud, what up?" Pascal said walking up on Jay. "Oh nothing, just reflecting on how we almost lost that match." He sighed. "We were so close to losing that, I'm surprised we pulled that one out." Pascal said. They both laughed, and soon Jay said something that surprised them both. "You know, I think I like that 'Miho' girl." He said. "She does look cute. But I really like Nonna." Pascal said. They both laughed and Pascal gestured him to follow.

"Ok, I'm back crew, how far are we from the carrier?" Jay asked as he walked into the flight deck. "We're about 2 hours out, steadily descending through flight level 235." Kenji said. "Good." After an hour and a half of slowly descending, they were approaching the carrier. "Haha, yeah, I could see myself and Kay together, but I think that's more of Kenji's girl." Jay said. The flight deck broke out in laughter. They had been trying to see who's more compatible with who for the last 90 minutes. "Ruslan 101, heavy, you are cleared to descend to 6 thousand, straight in." "JayPac approach, Ruslan 101, heavy cleared down to 6000, straight in." The Ruslan touched down on the carrier and soon they begin to ready for the next battle.

 **JayPac Garage, Two days later….**

"Alright guys, the last battle was a bit, well…. close." The crowd all agreed with various "yep" and "Mhm" "So, our next and final battle, will be our toughest battle yet, probably." Jay said, met by scoffs. "Ok, you might be right, this could be pretty easy." He rolled out a map of the battle area. "We will be fighting in another semi-urban environment, the Atlanta area." "What about our opponent, Jay?" Pascal asked. "Atlanta high school, a school that uses a mixture of British and American tanks. They're command tank is a Churchill Mark VII. Tanks to look out for, this Comet with a tiger on it, the Firefly, and the Achilles M10." He said. "Basically, we can pen, any tank they have, as for tactic's we'll try to mix up what we did in Moses Lake and New York, minus the close call." He said, pointing to each picture of the tanks. "Back to the Battle area, we will be starting not too far from the Airport, East point to be exact. ATL HS will be starting from Decatur." Which gives us and them ample time to find a good offensive position. Our best bet is to send shield right up the middle of downtown, from which you guys would split off and take both halves of the team to the north and to the east. Sniper team will stay near the suburbs of the town, just on the edge of the no fire zone. If anything happens you will be back-up. My team will take the highway and try to hide under the overpasses to spot the enemy if they come in by the freeway." Jay explained the rest of the plan, which included who was with who and where to go specifically. After a couple days of practice and all the tanks were repaired and in working order the team began the airlift to Atlanta.

 **Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport, 3 days later….**

"Alright that's the last of them, close her up!" Jay shouted at the ground crew from his M18. They gave a thumb up and were escorted by airport vehicles to the exit gate. "So, the staging Area is about 3 miles to the north of the airport. Courtney take a right here and it should lead us straight there." They were all sweating from the humidity and heat. "Jesus Christ. Why is it always when I'm here the weather is extremely warm?" Jay opened the hatch and climbed out onto the turret, the wind cooling off his body. _Extreme heat was a factor I ever thought about._ He thought.

 **Staging Area**

The hell cat was the last tank to pull in for the day, which got a lot of stares from other people. "Courtney slow down a little, a man is giving us directions to the storage garage." Jay said from the turret. He slowed down, soon the man he was talking about waved him in the direction of the storage area, which was big for an area of this size. The tank was parked and the crew got out, making their way to the shuttle bus. "Can't wait for tomorrow, eh?" Jay asked his crew. "Yea I guess" Someone had run into Jay, knocking him on the ground. She was on top of him, groaning from the impact. "Ow, are you ok?" Jay asked. The girl had a sort of light brownish hair that was in sort of a bangs style. She looked in the position she was in and immediately started to blush. "I-I'm Sorry!" She said quickly getting up. "It's fine, just pay attention to where your running, wait, aren't you Miho?" She Nodded, as Jay picked himself up. "Jay let's go." Caleb said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." They left and it was just Miho and Jay. "So, what were you in a hurry to see?" Jay asked as they began to walk towards the shuttle bus stop. "I was trying to make it to the shuttle stop, but then I ran into you." She said shyly. "So, what's Senshadou like over in Japan?" Jay asked. "If I had to use one word to describe it, it would be brutal." She said. "It's nothing like how you play here in America. You guys make it look like fun. In Japan, it's fierce. Everyone trying to get the advantage over everyone else." She says. "Wow, sounds like hell. But it's as fierce as it's gonna get." Miho said, as the sky grows darker. Clouds start to roll in, as well as thunder. Miho instinctively grabbed Jays arm, but let go. "we'd better hurry before he downpour comes." Jay said. Miho nodded and followed him. The shuttle bus came just as the rain started

 **Renaissance Concourse Airport Hotel**

Jay and Miho walked into the hotel, which was till brimming with the JayPac Boys and the girls from Japan. "Hey look, isn't that Kay?" Jay said looking at the blonde girl waving them over. He looked to his left and saw Nonna and Pascal talking. _I'll just leave them be._ He thought. "Let's go see what they want." Miho said. They walked over to them and sat down at their table. "Hello again, Jay!" She said, Hugging him. "Hello, Kay." "Good to see you again, we wanted to congratulate you on your win in New York. That match was insane!" She exclaimed. "No kidding, I thought we were gonna lose that one." Jay admitted. "I believe you mean going to, Jay." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see a girl drinking tea with a couple other girls looking at him. "Darjeeling, right?" He asked. "Correct. Good to see your team is still in the tournament." She said softly. "Yeah, and were fighting British tanks as well." He looks at his watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. 9pm, I've got to get to bed." He said. "Goodnight everyone." He said getting up and making his way to the elevator. _One last battle to decide it all._ He thought.

 **East Point, the next day…**

 _Match start!_ "Panzer Vor!" Jay said. The group of tanks began to move out the staging area and down Highway 29. "Ok gentlemen, the weather report said its gonna get up to 90 degrees today, so watch your engine temps and stay hydrated. Move into Formation Alpha." "Roger!" The tanks moved into the formation, Heavies up front, light tanks in the middle and TD's at the back. We won't have to worry about seeing the enemy here They're literally o the other side of the city. Once we get to Sylvan hills, scout team will break off and head east. Then we'll cut up north. Shield team will continue to head into town, make your way to Kirkwood. Sniper team will head northwest towards Morehouse and Spellman college, then make your way to Atlantic Station."

 **East Atlanta**

"Scout team has made it to East Atlanta, beginning to cut north." Jay said. "roger that Scout actual, Were still a few good miles from the city." "Roger, Sniper actual?" "No enemy in sight, we're passing by Morehouse and Spellman." He heard. His column continued to roll north with no resistance. "Alright scout team we're looking great, we still have all thirty tanks and no enemy resistance." Just then a shot rang out, knocking out one of the Chaffee's. "This is scout actual taking fire from the right side! Return fire if you have a shot!" Jay got on his gun sight and his spotter switched places. "Two Cromwell V's, 45 right!" his spotter called out. "traversing right! Round away!" Jay fired, the shell arcing perfectly into the front plate of the flat platted cruiser tank, knocking it out. "Cromie down!" Then an 75mm shell from a Chaffee hit the second tank. "Scout 8 Knocked out a tank! That's our first one!" "Congrats scout 8, let's keep moving." The tank column kept on moving, changing directions to head towards Ansley Park. "Scout to shield, we encountered two Cromwell's, we lost a tank, but they lost both of theirs." Jay reported. "Roger that scout, but, we've been surrounded by Comets and Challengers. We've lost two but they lost 3, wait make that four."

 **Downtown Atlanta**

The high Velocity 77mm shells were bouncing off the American heavy tanks, but some were getting through. "Shield 5 is down, we took him out though!" Pascal heard. The 120mm cannon from the T34 fired, knocking out a comet and a Challenger. "Hell yeah! First double kill!" Kenji shouted into the radio. The HV 77's didn't stop coming, but with every shot, they either missed or bounced. "Sniper actual, were on our way to your position." Cody reported. "Roger that! Shell away!" The 122mm Shell hit another Comet, knocking it on its side. Then a distinctive explosion could be heard in the distance, followed by a tank getting knocked out. "That's a Firefly!" Pascal said. "Shield 8, 9 and 10 check your front, firefly nearby!" "Roger, we see him" the pershing made quick work of the Firefly, which was followed by a Comet with a tiger on the turret. The Comet accelerated towards the Pershing, met by cannon fire that flew overhead. "Watch out!" The Comet drifted around the American medium and knocked it out, following the shot, it pivot turned toward another pershing, fired again, and knocking it out. It did the same thing a third time, knocking out three pershing in under two minutes. "Just then an 88mm hit the tank just as it was lining up on the IS. "Not this time wanker!" Cody shouted. Then, another 17-pounder could be heard firing, knouting out its American counterpart. The shell hit the IS-3's turret cheek, bouncing harmlessly upwards. The crew of the Russian tank laughed for a bit before returning fire. "Haha, hah, ok shell away!" The M10 Achilles was knocked out, leaving only a few Challengers and a Churchill VII. "Scout actual, this is Shield actual, status?" Pascal said. "We're Taking fire from the last few tanks, should be over quick though!" Jay reported.

 **East Lake**

The battle between Scout team and the remaining forces of ATL HS is in full swing "Scout 2, scout 3, flank around them and hit their sides, ill immobilize them!" Jay fired at one of the Challenger's tracks, knocking it off. The other tanks who were remaining did the same. "Shield two and 3 in position!" "Fire!" The two Chaffees fired in unison, knocking out two of the remaining Challengers. The Two Comets turned to face the Two Chaffees, met by the fire from the forces that tracked the Challengers. "Round away!" The M18 fired, its shell hitting its mark, knocking out the Churchill.

 _JayPac high is the Winner_


	5. A Brand New Start

**Renaissance Concourse Hotel**

The victorious team returned to the hotel, clearly letting everyone in the hotel know about their victory. Those who didn't watch the match were just annoyed, but those who did congratulated the boys on their victory. They all filed into one of the conference rooms and waited, then Jay got to the front. "Alright everyone, settle down!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I just want to say you guys are now officially the best team in these United States. We came together as a team, used our knowledge of past battles and adapted to the situations we faced." "And came out victorious." Pascal finished. They all cheered. "We loaded the tanks that were knocked out into the Ruslan, but we don't leave for another 2 days so go out and enjoy yourselves. You've earned it!" He finished. The group started to file out the room.

About an hour after that short meeting, Jay was looking out towards the runway watching a Delta 777 takeoff. "Hey Jay, congrats on the victory!" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Kay, Miho and a third girl he hadn't met yet standing behind him. "Y-yeah, thanks." He said nervously. Th all took a seat by him. "So, who might you be?" he asked the fair skinned girl. "Alice Shimada, from Selection University." She said. "hey, I heard about your school. You're that team that beat that adult team last year, right?" Jay asked. She nodded, and went back to looking out the window. "She's not a talkative person." Kay said. "Anyway, since we're here for a couple days, what are you doing?" She asked. "Well the awards ceremony is gonna be in Hawaii next week, so gotta prepare for that, but here I think all I want to do is go to a local flight museum that I heard is pretty cool, maybe go hangout in the cargo plane, swim, a little planespotting." Jay said. "Hey, isn't that Nonna and your guy over there?" Miho asked. Jay turned his head to see Nonna kissing Pascal. He turned back around to the Kay and Miho. "Yep, but he looks kind of busy." Jay said. They continued to talk until they all got hungry. "How about I order a pizza?" Jay said pulling out his phone. They both nodded in agreement, and Jay made the order. While they we're waiting Jay pointed out every plane that he flew that took off. "Wow, you fly the 777?" Kay asked. "I'm training to fly it. Our school doesn't receive its first for a few months." He replied. A 747 took off and Jay pointed to it. "That's our long-range transport, we have one, but it's gonna be replaced with 3 777's. We've named the first two, but we can't decide on a name for the 3rd one." Then the pizza arrived, Jay paid for it and set it on the table. "Have at it." He said.

Kay had gotten up and left, and it was just Miho and Jay. "Hey Miho, there's something I want to ask you." Jay said. She looked at him with a look of confusion. "Miho, would you, you know, want to go on a date sometime?" He asked, blushing. She blushed and thought about it. "No, but I know someone back at Ooarai who would probably like to" She responded. "Oh, sorry I ju…" She interrupted him with a quick kiss. "But, thanks for asking." She said before getting up and walking away. He looked out the window, trying to comprehend what just happened. "So, what was that all about?" Pascal said, which snapped him out of it. He turned to face him. "Oh, shut up, I saw you and Nonna." Jay said, poking back at him. He laughed a little and helped myself to a slice of pizza. "Crazy battle today, huh?" "Yeah" Jay replied, knowing it wasn't the last of the those battles either.

 **JayPac Airport, 4 days later….**

"Everything seems to be normal, estimated flight time to Kona is about 4 hours, we have 40 people on board, plus the baggage and fuel." Jay said reading off the manifest. "Should be spot on, lets close up this sucker and get going. Been a while since we flew the 737." Pascal said. "Yeah, long time." Jay said, pulling out the startup procedure. They began the startup procedure and within 10 minutes the aircraft was ready to go. "JayPac Ground, Kona 119 requesting taxi clearance." Jay said. "Kona 119, cleared to taxi to runway and hold short." "Cleared to runway, then hold short, Kona 119." They advanced the throttles and taxied to the runway. They saw a JayPac 757 in position to takeoff as they were taxiing. "Kona 119 switching to departure, good day. JayPac departure, Kona 119 requesting permission to takeoff." "Kona 119, following the 757 takeoff, position and hold. SeaTac 2707, cleared for takeoff, winds 125 10, climb to 5000, maintain runway heading." "Cleared for takeoff, climb to 5000, SeaTac 2707, good day." The 757 thundered down the runway, causing the 737 to shake a little. "I love that sound." Jay said, watching the 757 rotate, then get airborne. "Kona 119, cleared for takeoff climb to 7000, maintain runway heading. Winds 125 5." "Cleared for takeoff, climb to 7000, maintain runway heading." They Pushed the throttle up to full power, the engines spooled up building thrust. Eventually the aircraft starts to roll down the runway. "80 knots, crosscheck." Jay said. "V1, rotate...V2" The airliner lifted off the ground, climbing upward at around 25 degrees. "Positive rate." "Gear up." Pascal pulled the lever which raised the landing gear up.

 **JayPac 737 Enroute to Kona….**

Jay got up to use the bathroom, walking into the cabin. Some people were asleep, others were either watching a movie or eating. He did his business and began to walk back, until his brother stopped him. "Yo, Jay." He turned to face his brother. "Yes, Caleb, what do you need bro." Jay took a seat next to him. "Are you gonna stop commanding after this?" He asked. "Quit the team? No! There have been times where I have wanted to, but this is something I actually enjoy." He said. "Other than flying?" Hi younger brother said. "You know me too well." They laughed. "Hey, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." His other brother said, agitated. "Well I better get back." He said. "Butter the bread, bro." He gave him a thumbs up and walked back, grabbing a couple of drinks on the way. He sat down in the seat and handed Pascal a drink. "Thanks, how do you think the other commanders will act in our presence?" Pascal asked. Jay opened his soda and took a swig before answering. "Hell if I know, they might be salty. Especially the New York kids." Jay answered. "Yeah." Jay looked out the window, and checked the altimeter. _29,000ft, heading 201. Sunset on the horizon looks beautiful. I wonder, what if the team moves._ "You ok Jay? You don't seem like yourself." Jay turned to face his friend. "I'll be honest, I don't know if I'm ok. I've heard rumors that the team and the carrier is going to move." Jay said. "Where to?" "Japan, to join the Senshadou league over there." He answered. "I thought it supposed to be an all-girls sport over there." Pascal said. "Yeah, but I heard about them going to pull boys into the sport over there, like America did." " _JayPac 119, Honolulu center with you. Descend to flight level 140._ " "Roger Honolulu center, descending to flight level 140, JayPac 119." Jay replied. He set the auto pilot to descend to 14,000 feet and the plane started to descend.

 **Kona, Hawaii**

Jay and Pascal did a final check before they let the plane. Other schools had at the awards ceremony. There was an L1011 from Lone Star that they parked next to, an MD-11 from New York high and a C-17 from Spokane. "Looks like we're the last ones to arrive." Jay said. "Nonsense, there were four other schools. They just hadn't arrived yet." Just then, an Airbus A330 landed. "See, look, OKC high. They were the only-all girls team in the tournament. I heard they lost to Atlanta in the semi-finals." Pascal said. "Shame, they seem like such decent opponents." Jay said as they watched the 330 taxi off the runway. "We should get going, the others are waiting." Jay said. Pascal nodded and They both headed for the terminal. They walked to the terminal where they were met by some of the stragglers from the other schools. They kept to themselves as the shuttle came to pick them up.

When they arrived at the hotel, they noticed that some of the JayPac boys were in the lobby waiting for them, as well as some boys and girls from other schools. Most of them gave a little wave, but like Jay predicted, two kids began giving them dirty looks. "The saltiness is strong with those two." Jay said. He laughed to himself and got his room key. "Alright, see you at the ceremony tomorrow." Jay said before heading into his room.

 **The next day…**

Jay was up bright and early, standing on his balcony in his shorts and tee. He looked out towards the sea, thinking to himself. _God, this view is amazing._ He saw a cruise ship off the shore, letting tender boats off for a shore excursion. When he had enough of the view, he went down to breakfast. The ceremony was today, but wasn't for another 12 hours. He sat down with a plate full of food. He was soon joined by some of the other Kids from other schools. One of them was the captain of OKC High school. "Hello, Jay, is it?" She asked. "Yeah, nice to meet you." He said extending a hand. "I'm Laura, commander of OKC HS." She said shaking his hand. "We saw your battle against Atlanta, and I just wanted to say, thanks." She said. "For what exactly?" "For beating them, we didn't want them to win so thanks." She said. "No problem." He said. "Hey old friend, long time." A voice came from behind him. He turned around to face him. "Charles? Jeez, man it's been a minute." He said, standing up to greet his friend. "Nice win in New York, I thought we had that one, but as usual, you pulled some trick play and came out on top. Just like in Middle school." He said. "Yeah, to be honest I thought we we're gonna lose as well." Jay said. Laura stood up and got their attention. "You two know each other?" she asked. "We went to the same Middle school, and were on the same team when I became a commander." Jay said. "Anyway, watch out for the rest of the team, they're pretty salty." Charles said before walking off. Jay decided to head off to change and got to town for a little.

 **The awards ceremony**

The Banquet hall was packed full of people from different schools all wearing their tankery uniforms. The president of the US Senshadou league stood up and walked to the stage. "Aloha, everyone. Today we are here to honor all the schools that participated in this year's Tournament. Will all the commanders and vice commanders come up?" 16 people stood up and walked to the stage. "Thank you, first let's give a warm round of applause to these kids for their bravery and effort." The crowd clapped with a few cheers here and there. "Alright, now JayPac High school commanders Jay Bogan and Pascal Butler, please step forward." Jay and Pascal did as they were told. "Congratulations on winning the 56th annual US Senshadou Tournament. This year, though, we have a special announcement." The crowd seemed to lean in. "The winners of this year's tournament will be traveling to Japan to merge with an all-girls team. The Japanese Senshadou president has agreed to this and JayPac High School's team and Carrier will be sailing to Japan." He said. Jay looked at the president with a look that said, "Are you kidding me?" " _guess the rumors were true._ " Pascal whispered. The ceremony went on for about an hour. And after it ended they went back to the hotel.

 **Gerald R. Ford, 3 days later…**

Jay was sitting in his dorm room, playing Ace Combat 6 when a knock came on his door. He paused the game and got up to see who it was. "Pascal, what's up dude?" "Nothing, may I come in?" Jay stood aside to let him in. He walked in and took a seat on the couch. "So, what brings you here today?" Jay asked, tossing him a can of soda. "Our future here. You do realize that we leave for Japan next week, right?" "Yeah, and our Japanese is flawless, I made sure of that." He said. "Yeah, it's just…" "We'll be fighting the best schools in Japan, along with one of the best schools in Japan. I get it. Besides, we're gonna be sailing at sea for about a week before we get there." Jay said. His friend looked at him and smiled. "Your right. I'm overworking myself about this." He got up and headed for the door, finishing the soda. "Thanks." He said. "Just think of it as a brand-new start." Jay said. "Will do." Pascal said before leaving. _A brand-new start, huh? New people, new rivals, new friends. Heh, maybe even love._ He sat back down on the couch and continued to play. _I can't wait for that day to arrive._

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story. I wrote this because it was an idea one of my friends and I had, to have something like this happen. So, as for where I left it off there will be a continuation of this series, Just not on this story. If you want more info on JayPac High, it will be in the continuation. So keep checking in, I will try to post a new chapter of the next story at least twice a week, but with school and that, it might be hard.**

 **Again thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment on the story. Tell me your favorite tank, plane or something IDK.**


End file.
